bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DVD releases on Disney Junior
Bear in the Big Blue House has debuted in February 2011 on Disney Junior after 8 years of cancelling Columbia TriStar's latest ideas, so we're changing the videography to Disney Junior / Disney DVD. 200 Episodes in a Row (April 5, 2011) Disc One Share, Bear You Learn Something New Every Day I Was Just Thinking Bear's Secret Cave I've Got Your Number Disc Two Words, Words, Words The Yard Sale Playing Store Appreciation Day This Is Your Life, Bear Big Blue Reboot (June 21, 2011) Lost Basket Disgust Instinct Mud, You Love it Soon When Bear Met Uncle Jetter Harry's Best Moments (July 25, 2011) Lost and Found Words, Words, Words When Harry Met Hallie The Snack Chart Jobs with Bear (October 25, 2011) A Job for Bear A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet How Harry Wins the Lottery A Restaurant Named Harry's The Big Blue Return (October 25, 2011) Benny Returns Return for Rocko When Bear Met Uncle Jetter Skippy Returns Storytelling with Bear (December 20, 2011) Words, Words, Words Bear's Book Nook Read My Book What's The Story? Bear Goes Mobile (March 6, 2012) The Anything Box Imagine Nation (episode) Mind Reader (episode) Good Options Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley (March 6, 2012) Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond Tutter Gathers Some Moss What's New, Skippy? Adventures in Art (May 8, 2012) Colors Everywhere! Ojo's Picture Shape Searchers When You're at Home Opposites (June 12, 2012) As Different as Day and Night Up, Down, All Around! The Way I Feel Today We Did It Our Way Wheels, Pulleys and Levers with Bear (July 10, 2012) The Bear of All Pulleys Like a Wheel or a Lever Just Set Up the Chairs Wheel of Skunk (The Wheel of Fortune Reference) The Great Outdoors (July 31, 2012) Nurture! Animals in Our House! Let's Plant! Prehistoric Bear Animal Behavior Greatest Hits: Vol. 1 (September 11, 2012) Disc One Working Like a Bear Picture This Good Times Raiders of the Lost Cheese Disc Two Change is in The Air I Built That! Occupations in Woodland Valley I Was Just Thinking Disc Three As Different as Day and Night It's All About You Up, Down, All Around! Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Disc Four A Trip to the General Store Volunteers of Woodland Valley Making Changes Big Blue Home Of The Brave Disc Five This Is Your Life, Bear Another Big Blue Housecall Nothing Left to Live For Mouse, Where's My Jam? The Mystery of Trinity (September 11, 2012) We Did It Our Way Lost And Found Bats are People Too The View From You Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 (September 11, 2012) Disc One * Dress Up Day * Buggin' * The Big Book About Us * Smellorama Disc Two * You Go, Ojo! * Queen Ojo * Back to Water * First Day at Mouse School Disc Three * Playdates * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? * Words, Words, Words * Bear's Book Nook Disc Four * Our Neighborhood Festival * The Big Ballgame Bonanza * Stormy Weather * At the Old Bear Game Disc Five * Love Day * When You're at Home * Plane Coordinating * Bear's New Television Daylight Saving Time (November 13, 2012) What Time Spends A Brand New Game Worst News View of Spending Treasure Hunting (January 15, 2013) Bear's Big Mystery Found Somewhere I Find Ojo Misses Her Friend The Scavenger Hunt Computer Caper (January 15, 2013) Let's Get Interactive It's a Mystery to Me What's Mine Is Yours It's All About You Buying Math Bear's Book Nook Bear Takes You to School (March 12, 2013) Bear Takes You to School The Quiz Legendary Buying Math Bear's Book Nook Just Doing Some Writing What Does Bear Want to Build? All Day with Doc Hogg (April 2, 2013) A New Doctor in Town Atomic Hogg Mice Don't Take Sick Days Moss Returns People in Your Neighborhood (April 30, 2013) Marketing Bear Our Neighborhood Festival The Big Ballgame Bonanza A Trip to the General Store Head to Toe with Bear and Friends (May 14, 2013) The Baby's Here! Making Changes Ojo Gets Glasses Shoes for Tutter Dismay to Rocko Complete Nutrition (May 28, 2013) Eggscellent Mouse, Where's My Jam? The Hungry Games Some Bread News Metal or No Metal Everything is All Nutrient Greatest Hits: Vol. 3 (June 11, 2013) Disc One * Summer Cooler * You Learn Something New Every Day * Need a Little Help Today * You Go, Ojo! * Occupations in Woodland Valley Disc Two * I Gotta Be Me! * Bear's Secret Cave * What's Mine Is Yours * When You've Got to Go! * Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Disc Three * Eating Utensils * Buying Math * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air * Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock * Bear's Big Mystery Disc Four * Animals In Our House! * Big Blue Home Of The Brave * Appreciation Day * Ojo the Coward * Joy Buddies Disc Five * Tomorrow Never Ducks * Mind Reader * A New Doctor in Town * Harry's Duck Heart Crush * Labor Day in Woodland Valley Disc Six * The Running Team * Hall Monitor * Martin Luther Bear * Flash it Out * Scientific Bear Strikes Back Home of the Eighth Season (July 16, 2013) Super Bear XVII Less Than Comic Main Bear Parts Tax Day Computer Caper 2: The Hogulak 2.0 (July 30, 2013) * The Malicious Journey * When These Blogs are Made from Blogging * The Hogulak Mac 2.0 * In Search of Online * Flash it Out * As Seen on TV Greatest Hits: Vol. 4 (August 20, 2013) Disc One * Making Dinner in Woodland Valley * The Truth Starts * Expect to Cooperate * Bear's New Car * Grow Up, Jack Junior Disc Two * Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery * Pip and the Firework Display * Pretend Time * Art Appreciation * High Score Disc Three * No Joke for Jeeter * Fools in April * The New Frontier * Harry Knows Best * Seeds, I Love You So Disc Four * Junky Business * Puck Meets His Buddy * Otterback * The Morning Report * Clam Day Afternoon Disc Five * Spooked Around * Close to Wind * Gone Bad * Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast * The Mouse Bully Disc Six * Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley * What a Cheating Mouse * Pronouns are Products * Major League Woodland * In Your Dreams Past, Present and Future (September 30, 2013) Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama Up, Down, All Around! Playdates The Big Ballgame Bonanza Bear Takes You to School The Scavenger Hunt Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Holiday Pack (October 14, 2013) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley The Winter of His Content A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday Bear's Big Holiday Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery Spooked Around Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley All Kinds of Signs and Geography (October 29, 2013) Occupations in Woodland Valley Up, Down, All Around! (Episode) What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? At the Old Bear Game Art Appreciation (November 19, 2013) * Art Appreciation (episode) *The Big Book About Us *Bear's Book Nook *Flash it Out Everybody's Special! (November 19, 2013) As Different as Day and Night Lost And Found Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Snacktime Playdates (December 10, 2013) Eating Utensils Can You Help? Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock The Snack Chart Bedtime Business (January 14, 2014) Bear's Big Pajama Party I Did That! The Baby's Here! In Your Dreams What Movie Are You From? (February 25, 2014) Movie One: Home Sweet Home Home is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail, Today? Movie Two: Everybody's Special! As Different as Day and Night The Yard Sale Movie Three: Sense-Sational! Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama Movie Four: Bear's New Place Something to Do, Tutter The Amazing Skippy Movie Five: Adventures in Art Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers Movie Six: All About Faces Ojo Gets Glasses Shoes for Tutter Movie Seven: This is Your Life, Bear Appreciation Day This Is Your Life, Bear Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 (March 11, 2014) Disc One Let's Get Interactive Occupations in Woodland Valley The Big Book About Us Queen Ojo Call It A Day Disc Two Playdates Buying Math What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Marketing Bear Disc Three Our Neighborhood Festival The Fairy Tale Ball Words, Words, Words Bear's Book Nook Can You Help? Disc Four Nurture! Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Bear's Big Pajama Party Disc Five When You're at Home Let's Plant! A Brand New Game Dismay to Rocko The Truth Starts Disc Six Ojo Misses Her Friend The Scavenger Hunt What's New, Skippy? Surviving Skippy A Strange Bird Disc Seven Mind Reader The Hungry Games Junky Business The Malicious Journey Mice Don't Take Sick Days Disc Eight Less Than Comic In Search of Online Vanderpreen Comes Back Pronouns are Products Garbage Wasted Rhyme Time (May 20, 2014) * Love Day * Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme * Authority of Novels * Favorite Fables 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) (June 17, 2014) Disc 1 * Home is Where the Bear Is * Water, Water Everywhere * What's in the Mail, Today? * All Connected Disc 2 * Working Like a Bear * Picture This * Dirt, I Love You So * The Ojolympics Disc 3 * You Learn Something New Every Day * Good Times * The Great Pretender * It's All In Your Head Disc 4 * Oops, My Mistake * Look What I Made * Change is in The Air * A Good Way to Help It Disc 5 * Dress Up Day * Let's Get Interactive * I Built That! * The Way I Feel Today Disc 6 * Buggin' * You Go, Ojo! * It's a Mystery to Me * All Weather Bear Disc 7 * Occupations in Woodland Valley * The Big Book About Us * Smellorama * Afraid Not Disc 8 * I Gotta Be Me! * I Was Just Thinking * Love is All You Need * Scientific Bear Disc 9 * As Different as Day and Night * That Healing Feeling * Bear's Secret Cave * Queen Ojo Disc 10 * What's Mine Is Yours * It's Sports-Tastic! * Call It A Day * We Did It Our Way Disc 11 * When You've Got to Go! * Lost And Found * Friends At Play * Wait For Me Disc 12 * Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun * It's All About You * You Never Know * Up, Down, All Around! Disc 13 * Woodland House Wonderful * Eating Utensils * The Tutter Family Reunion * I've Got Your Number Summer Vacation (July 25, 2014) Back to Water Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Stormy Weather Playing With Best Friends Volunteers of Woodland Valley Business with Bear (September 16, 2014) Bear's New Television Bear's New Car Nothing Left to Live For Pip and the Firework Display More Smarter The New Frontier Labor Day in Woodland Valley Seeds, I Love You So Junky Business Puck Meets His Buddy Otterback Garbage Wasted T.G.I. Tuesday New Neighbors Weight and Balance Back in Business Keeping It Healthy (December 2, 2014) Disc #1 Tomorrow Never Ducks Nothing Left to Live For Junky Business Some Bread News Disc #2 Gone Bad Less Than Comic Skippy on Strike A Supply to Keep On Running Disc #3 The Honey Producer Soccer Practice Mouse in Philadelphia Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley Scientific Bear (March 31, 2015) Scientific Bear Contraptions! A Brand New Game Ojo the Coward The Anything Box Harry's Duck Heart Crush Category:Lists